Star Systems
The universe as we know it is still mostly beyond our reach, but man kind has stretched its arm quite far into space these past few centuries. The 'Verse as we know it Two major human factions vie for dominance over mankind. The United Terra Coalition, and the Federation of Spheres. Other threats exist in the form of pirates, xeno ravagers and the Kr'Thak, but thankfully for mankind the war between FoS and UTC is a cold one. Distant human colonies exist in what can only be described as "Neutral space", territories either belonging to Xeno's or too detached from civilisation to be involved in conflict. United Terra Coalition Territory Sol The primary system of the UTC, Sol is home to Terra Firma, Terra Gamma, The Sprawl and the most advanced Jump Gate available to mankind. Imagen Core The rich and luxurious system of Imagen Core is used mainly by the military and the elite, the main features being a garden world paradise and a large military presence. The Nexus - The main military base and shipyard, off-limits to civilians and low clearance security/military personnel. Terra Paradisia - An eden mixed in with the best technology and luxuries that mankind has to offer for the elites of the UTC, as well as their close friends and connections. Crucible Talis Leomin Becrux Vega Zaria Proxima K Federation of Spheres Territory Eridani The primary system of the FoS, Eridani ''is the base system of the deep-space station Acropolis, as well as several other small mining stations and Sphere military installations. '''Argolis Ankaa Adhara Parada Vendrizi Outeria Devolin Valissian Unaligned Colonies Hades Azara Omicron 8 Mylar Draconis A system mainly controlled by the race known as "Dracon". Humans for the most part are unwelcome, and hostilities are quite muted between the UTC and the Dracon State. A UTC military base sits anchored next to the Jump Gate and acts as a diplomatic station, though is limited in functionality and personell as agreed upon with the Dracon State. The system has three planets, one of which is inhabited by the Dracon, while another is suitable for human habitation with a level two terraforming. It is unclear to the UTC how the Dracon society works and how advanced technologically they are, though the vessels seem comparably tough to modern UTC standards. Notable Locations: UTC Military Station: Epsilon Station Personnel: Limited to a maximum of 500 UTC military personnel and supporting civilians. Standard UTC military outpost. Standard compliment of fighters. '''Dracon Station: ''"Vak-nar" Though transit is legal, humans in particular are treated with suspicion and contempt by the local population. Travel is inadvised, and requires clearance from the local UTC port authority. A large and bulky station sits looming over their home planet, Dakara Dakara Believed to be the home planet of the Dracon by the UTC, humans are forbidden from entering Dakara airspace. Large and generally inhospitable, the planets atmosphere is unsuitable for human habitation as the surface is mostly volcanic. Planet P314 With some effort, Planet P314 could be used for agriculture or industry in as little as 25 years of terraforming work, the planets icy poles containing ample supplies of oxygen and water for habitation. Category:Locations